Talk:Claptrap
i personally dont see how the Quote section is a stub.. soo the person who created that might want to remove because even thoug it can still be expanded its necesarrily a stub Maxed out I don't know if anyone else has experienced it, but my slots are maxed out at 45, even if I rescue more claptraps I don't get the expansion. Re: Maxed Out During Playthrough 1, I rescued every Claptrap and earned 42 inventory slots. During Playthrough 2, I found that for rescuing a Claptrap again, he will give me either a general rare item (like those randomly given as a reward for missions), or another Backpack SDU. So far, during Playthough 2, out of 4 Claptraps, 2 of them have given me Backpack SDUs, and right now my backpack can hold 48 items. Ju Juitsu 06:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Behaving strangely I have noticed that after you finish the game and trigger the "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin" cutscene, when you return to Fyrestone the Claptrap there sometimes moves to a different location and keeps shouting "over here" to the player(s), when the player(s) go near it it behaves like normal apart from when it is doing the "look at me, I'm dancing" thing it makes a grinding noise and twitches noticeably. Can someone explain if this is a bug with the game or it is a minor easter egg left by Gearbox. Jingwa_Nyanda 21:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) when you return to the enter-the-game area and work back you will trigger all the help dialogs including the one where claptrap encourages you to jump the barricade. once past that he/it returns to his/its post at the bounty board. Dr. Clayton Forrestor ****ING VANDALISM Someone deleted a whole heading plus text and write meaningless words WE MUST DO SO ONLY MEMBERS CAN EDIT will sure stop vandalism Casperk WAS HERE 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Quote Correction *Fixed* I was in Fyrestone and the claptrap there by the bounty board said the line "Still haven't found the vault yet?" I've only heard it once so it may be a mess-up or just a really rare line for it. Also, I don't have the Dr. Ned Zombie add-on, which contains the Jakob's Cove Claptrap. --Blue A10 21:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) death experience : When you leave fyrestone the claptrap says you have a "94% chance of an unfortunate death experience"... reference to George Carlin Soft Language? [[User:Talamare|'''-Talamare-']] 21:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Getting Clogged With Images The page is getting bogged down with images now. Every new DLC seems to be adding new and unique Claptraps to document, and with that people feel the need to display what is being described. I'm inclined to agree that the images should be on display, however I think that the better way to do that now is to create a gallery page set up as a sub page of the Claptrap article and that way there will be room for explanations about which Claptraps are shown in the pictures. -- WarBlade 12:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Jakobs Representative Claptrap Quotes Immediately after the Jakobs Representative Claptrap kills Ned's Claptrap, he does have some things he will say. I've added a couple, but I've found it difficult to get him to talk. For instance, I'll walk away and come back (like with Dr. Ned's) and he won't talk at all. After I've stood there staring at him for almost 15 minutes straight, however, he'll suddenly say something. Sadly, I missed the first one I heard from him as I was shopping at the Jakobs machine at the time. Anyone have other quotes/suggestions to get him to talk? EDIT: It's been one hour since he last said something. Perhaps he'll speak again later, but I'm giving up for the time being. -- Claptrap 01:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Fyrestone Claptrap Glitch No, I'm not talking about the hidden one or how the yellow one can get stuck where you learn to jump. Sometimes, while I've been playing, I'll walk up to the Claptrap by the Bounty Board while he's dancing or something, and suddenly he'll overlap his own voice with "There are new bounties available!"(even if there aren't), "Still haven't found the Vault?", and other normal quotes. He will also "T-stance", his arms appearing straight out to the sides and not moving, his CD tray out as far as it can go, and looking straight ahead. Essentially, he looks sort of like a T, and this effect goes away after a very brief period. Is this worthy of going in the article/can anyone get some pictures? -- Claptrap 20:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Something similar happened to me. In the Zombie Island, when Ned's Claptrap is tied up and Marcus started "talking," he went to a T stance and his voice screwed up a little until I left the area.-VSD 21:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) New Haven White Claptrap Has anyone noticed the white claptrap who runs around in new haven saying every line in the database? I was hoping there would be something about him in the wiki. Is he important in a part of the story I just haven't gotten to? :That Claptrap is nothing but a piece of background filler giving New Haven some semblance of activity. -- WarBlade 21:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: It can be confusing how that claptrap constantly spouts lines implying that he's in danger, but no, he isn't important. I believe the "White Claptrap" design implies that it is a medical Claptrap, though I believe this one and Dr. Ned's Claptraps are the only white ones - they could just be the chosen color of Dr. Zed (and therefore his counterpart Dr. Ned as well) and not the chosen color of doctors in general. BrandonPiggie 21:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also another White Claptrap, similar to the one owned by Dr. Zed and Dr. Ned, in Krom's Canyon. It's the claptrap that Krom shoots off the cliff with a revolver during his special boss cutscene. Nobody knows who owns that Claptrap however, or why it was there in the first place. Warmonger256 13:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Alternatively, the white color could simply mean there was less effort put into the design and more effort put into making it as intolerably annoying as physically possible. I do see the point in it being a medical claptrap, however. 01:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap won an award Claptrap scored second place on Game Informer's "Top Ten Dorks of 2009" list. Given how claptraps are ''annoying as fuck, I am terrified to imagine what number one (the protagonist of Bionic Commando) could possibly be like. Rambling aside, wouldn't this go in the "trivia" section? Old news, I'm sure, but still worth mentioning. :Add it into the Trivia section. Also use a reference tag, linking to an article or something. 17:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I tried, but I don't know how to link the page to my magazine! Also, I don't know how to insert a signature, either. 17:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Give us the link and we'll handle it. And you just signatured. 17:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) After searching the site once with the text "Top 10 Dorks of 2009", I have concluded that no such article exists on their site. Fortunately, I have decided that I will instead copy it word for word here, legality be damned: "Some people find Claptraps endearing. Those people are stupid. With all the hilarious charm of Jar-Jar Binks, these insufferable robots pollute the Borderlands experience with their grating antics. Sure, they give you inventory upgrades, but at what cost? Yes, Claptrap, we see that you're dancing. Please die." There WAS a "second opinion" under the discussion tab of the search results, but I'm going to assume it's some poor sod that is not only deaf but had the subtitles on as well. Read at your own risk. 00:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Page name change Should we honestly should make this page's title CL4P-TP General Purpose Robot as that is the Claptrap's series's real name? :I'd say no. The most widely used designation is "Claptrap" and this includes how it is presented in the game as well. -- WarBlade 01:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) fallout new vegas Darkseide has pointed out that our little buddies bare a striking resemblance to these hulking bastards. i agree. 08:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean, with the big wheel and the arms! 15:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *SPOILER ALERT* Ending Scene Claptrap Okay, so anyone who has beaten the game knows about the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin. But I was messing around last night and accidentally clipped into the Claptrap that greets you, I crouched and walked in slowly waiting for him to let me open Zed's shop. Right behind the blue lens that he sports, is a red lens. And behind that is a black circle/ball or something. Maybe where the lenses are projected from. But...Maybe he has always been a red lensed ebul Claptrap, just leading you around. I know it doesn't mean that, but I just thought it was interesting. Any thoughts? Claptrap Race and Faction With only a few weeks left before the Claptrap-focused DLC hits, It's probably time to get some consistency going. A while back I categorised Claptraps as Category:Robots (currently only shared with Lance Probe). Now both the Race and Faction of the friendly NPC Claptraps have been listed as "Automaton". Meanwhile Lance Probes have "Robot" for Race and "Crimson Lance" for Faction. I propose the following: Claptraps and Lance Probes should be categorised and 'racially' typed as either "Robot" or "Automaton" (either fits - Automaton could even extend to certain turrets). The Faction is pretty variable. Friendly (or neutral) Claptrap NPCs might as well be listed as "Various". The Interplanetary Ninja Assassin, the Clucktrap, Midgettrap, Nedtrap etc. are all probably one faction to be called "Claptrap Revolutionaries" or something like that, but the appropriate title will reveal itself when the DLC hits. Thoughts? -- WarBlade 06:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :After more consideration, "Robot" will probably work best, for plural linking purposes and for its more common usage. -- WarBlade 02:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap (enemy) With With Claptrap's New Robot Revolution about to hit, I propose that the new enemy Claptraps be grouped under the title "Claptrap (enemy)" for reasons of separation and categorisation. That also raises the question of whether to leave the original Claptrap article as is, or to move it to "Claptrap (NPC)" leaving "Claptrap" as a disambiguation page. Due to the NPC being common to the first four campaigns, I'm inclined to think that leaving the NPC version as "Claptrap" is the best option. -- WarBlade 21:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Download link The old link came back with a 404, so I did a little google search and found an alternative location to link to. -- 17:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Mythbusting Here's a photo of the correct quote. Fixing the article and removing the {Fact} tag. -- 03:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) humming r2d2 has anyone else noticed that the claptrap in fyrestone sometimes hums an immitation of r2d2? It's not exactly like R2D2, more like just a random hum. And please sign your posts with 4 tildes (~). Auntarie 04:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible Tom and Jerry reference? "Hey, check me out everybody! I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" is an exact line spoken by a character in a Tom and Jerry short. Word for word, exactly the same.--Alpha Lycos 10:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember Tom & Jerry ever speaking, at least the ones I grew up with. 12:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :close, alpha, but definitely legit. i've been wondering where i've seen that quote before. not "tom and jerry" but jerry (with gene kelly) in anchors aweigh. bravo zulu, alpha lycos. 14:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also a stray cat when the group of strays were teasing Tom because he was dressed up like a baby. One stray grabs a doll and dances with it, saying "Hey, check me out everybody! I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!"--Alpha Lycos 06:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. either will suffice as a valid trivia(l) reference. all thats required now is a link to an outside source, wiki site, tom and jerry site, youtube video, etc. and we're good to go. 06:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Heres a link to the youtube video of the episode: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8tbovAfMxQ the scene happens at 6:30 minutes in, and seeing it again I realized the cat actually says "Hey look, I'm dancin' I'm dancin'" so dunno if its still a useful trivial reference or not.--Alpha Lycos 10:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New page for Borderlands 2 Claptrap? I think we should create a seperate page for the Claptrap in BL2. It has many definable traits and acts quite differently to other Claptraps. It deserves a page for itself in my opinion. N7 Paladin (talk) 23:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC)N7 Paladin :One of the main reasons to have a split like that is whether or not a character falls into distinctly different categories. The precedent was there in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution when the robot had a complete personality rewrite and a different name. In Borderlands 2 the robot is back to being a friendly NPC. The only reason to split the article that I can see is page length, and then a case can be made to relegate the huge collection of actions and quotes to sub pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:26, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Similar to this, I think Fragtrap should be a separate page. This is a huge mess of three games' worth of stuff about characters that are only vaguely related. (BL1 and 2 are clearly related, but Fragtrap is separate, plus there are the non-Fragtrap claptraps in TPS...) --Azaram (talk) 00:26, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The non-Fragtrap claptraps are here. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:42, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Separate Article for Fyrestone Claptrap? I was thinking; shouldn't there be a separate article for the Fyrestone Claptrap? Because in a similar vein to, say, Yoshi from the Mario series, this is an example of there being both a character and a 'species' with the same name. When 'Claptrap' is used as a character name than it's referring to the Fyrestone Claptrap, but it can also mean the race. But seeing as one of them is an indepedent character, I think he should have his own article like every other character. Meganerd18 (talk) 04:25, February 22, 2014 (UTC) That is not a bad argument... There is, however, seperate mention of "claptrap" in this article. 17:58, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Change the main image ]] This picture seems like a better fit for this page. It is prettier and has a good resolution. It was changed already but the policies say it must be discussed first in the talk page. I vote yes to change it from the actual one. - ☩Damërung . -- 04:01, 4 October 2015 (UTC) I posted the image because Claptrap is a major character, and thought it was unfair that he shared the image with his product line. Athena had a similar picture as her image, so why not Claptrap? --TheAwesomeHyperon (talk) 08:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC)